English, A Book, And Black Lipstick
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: It's Danny Fenton's first day at Casper High. Who will he meet? What will happen? This is my first submitted story to


It was the first day of school for young Danny Fenton. He walked the hallways with a sense of confusion. _Where is the freaking office?_ He asked himself. He continued walking until he came to a room with the door labeled, "office." He opened the door to be greeted by a short woman.

"Hello. I am principal Ishiyama; Welcome to Casper High." Danny smiled and picked up his papers. He walked his first classroom. He opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw a bald, fat teacher talking to a kid wearing a red beret.

"I have told you a million times Tucker," the teacher said, "don't bring that PDA in my classroom ever again! Do you understand that?" The kid nodded, "Good. Now go to your seat; Oh hello there." The teacher said to Danny, "You must be Danny Fenton." Danny nodded, "Welcome. You may grab a seat next to Miss Manson and we'll get the class started okay?" Dozens of kids began laughing. Danny glanced around the room for the open desk. He found the desk in the back row. Next to it, sat a girl with black hair. She was reading a book with a black cover on it. Her curly black hair covered her eyes, and she was wearing black lipstick. She was wearing a black tee shirt, a white mini skirt, and tall black boots. _I guess this is Miss Manson, _Danny said to himself. He walked to the desk and sat down.

"Hi." Danny said. The girl looked up. She looked at Danny for a coupled of seconds. He finally saw her eyes. They were a deep shade of purple. _I didn't know purple was a natural eye color._ He shrugged. The girl finally smiled. Then she returned to her book.

"This year, we are going to be studying past tense verbs." The teacher said. He began saying a bunch of stuff in the English books. Danny tried to concentrate. Suddenly the bell rang. _I think its lunch time._ Danny walked to the cafeteria. He walked down an assembly line full of food. He grabbed a chicken sandwich, a bag of potato chips, and a can of pop. He paid for his food, and looked around. He didn't know where to sit. Suddenly he saw the girl in his English class. He smiled and walked towards her table. She was eating a salad full of vegetables. She sat alone by the window. She was reading the book she read in class. The sunlight was gleaming on her black hair. It had a sort of blue tinge to it.

"Umm…Hi." Danny said quietly. The girl took her eyes off of the book. She looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her purple eyes stared at him.

"I don't know anybody else, and I'm new here; I was wondering if I could sit here?" The girl nodded and returned to her book.

'I don't care." Danny sat down. He began eating his hot dog.

"Ewwwww. How could you stand eating something like that? Don't you even know what is inside those?" She asked

"No I don't know what is in this. And quite frankly, I don't want to know." He took a sip of his pop.

"I'm Sam. My full name is Samantha, but the next person who calls me that must die." Danny laughed.

"I'm Danny Fenton." Danny smiled. Danny and Sam talked about what classes they had. English, lunch, gym, and health were the only ones. The bell rang and they went to their next class.

After school, Danny was talking to Sam by his locker. Suddenly, the beret wearing kid walked by him, and started talking.

"Hey man, Tucker's the name." Tucker looked at Sam, then back at Danny, "You're talking to the vegetarian girl?" Sam stomped on his foot. Tucker yelped in pain.

"Shut up, techno geek!" Sam shouted.

"I guess you two don't really care for each other, do you?" Danny asked.

"NO!" they bother shouted. Sam rolled her eyes,

"I got to go. If I'm late again, my mom is going to ground me." She smacked Tucker and waved at Danny. She walked out of the building and rode her motor scooter to down the sidewalk. Her black curly hair was blowing in the strong wind.

"Ew gross! You _like _her?" Tucker yelled. Danny looked at him,

"What? No!" He blushed. She was pretty. Hopefully this means that Sam is his friend. She was much nicer than his friends at his other school. They were really insulting and mean.

"Well, I'm going to go. See you at school tomorrow." Tucker walked out the door. Danny started packing up his backpack when he noticed something on the floor. It was black and white. It was Sam's book. He picked it up and began walking. Inside the book was Sam's name and address. He knew where that street was. It was a block away from his house. He walked down the street. It was windy that day. He walked until he came to the number it said in the book. It was one huge house! It was tall and made of bricks. He walked up the porch. He gulped as he knocked on the door. A woman with short red hair opened the door. She looked down at Danny.

"May I help you sir?" she asked.

"Hi. I'm Danny. Sam left something at school and I wanted to return it." Danny smiled. The woman pointed up the stairs.

"Up the stairs, down the hall, and to your left." Danny walked up a very long flight of stairs. _Here's my workout for the day._ Danny laughed at his own joke. He walked down the hallway. He heard music. Loud music. It was soft piano notes flowing coming from the last room. He slowly opened the door. He figured it was Sam's room. There was a canopy bed, with black, lacy curtains hanging off the canopy. There was a black blanket on her bed. It was a big room. There was a beautiful black piano in the corner. Sam was sitting on the bench, playing it. She began singing beautiful gothic operatic notes. She sounded beautiful. Danny walked some more. Suddenly he stepped on something. It was a tube of lipstick. He slid, and fell on the ground. Sam jumped about a mile in the air.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?!?!" she screamed. Danny retrieved the book from under his back. _So that's what I fell on! _He handed the book to her. Her purple eyes went wide.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"That was really beautiful." Danny said.

"You mean my singing? Thanks, I guess." Danny got up. He rubbed his back. It ached after he fell on wooden floor . . . and a big hard covered book. Sam stood up, "Thanks for my book. It's really good." She smiled. Sam walked and tripped on the same tube of lipstick. She almost went crashing down to the floor. Luckily Danny caught her. Their faces were merely inches apart. They stood there, for what it seemed like forever. They stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Sam got up, "I'm sorry." Danny blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay." Sam smiled, "I guess I will see you tomorrow." Danny waved goodbye and walked out of the room. Neither of them knew of what friendship could form. It all started in English class: with a hardcover book and a tube of black lipstick.


End file.
